


Whitestorm

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Warrior Cat One-shots [8]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, ummm [insert tags here]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apprentice? Yeah I taught you well, let's continue to learn from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whitestorm

Bluestar yowled from the high rock, and your paws were just shaking with anticipation. You were finally six moons old and you were starting your warrior training today!

“[Name]kit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as [Name]paw. Your mentor will be Whitestorm. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you.” At her words, Whitestorm came through the crowd. His eyes glowed warmly as he gazed down at you.

“Whitestorm, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Patchpelt, and you have shown yourself to be careful and understanding. You will be the mentor of [Name]paw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.” You looked up to Whitestorm, your eyes glowing as you looked up to him before touching your nose to your new mentor.

As the clan welcomed you as a full apprentice you stayed right by Whitestorm, looking up to him excited but also confused. You had seen very few of these ceremonies, and everyone says you’re suppose to greet your family and celebrate with them until you go out of camp for the first time. Though you didn’t exactly have family in the clan. A rouge was killed after stealing prey multiple times only to give away where she had hidden you. The patrol had found you and a younger brother, but your brother had whitecough and died the next day.

The queens and elders had seemed to raise you as you liked visiting the elder cats and listening to their stories of how the clan is changing. So as you looked up to your mentor he smiled and ushered you along. Knowing what it’s like to be sort of confused in this position. His own mother killed by a monster, and not wanting to accept anyone. Though, Bluestar, who until recently was Bluefur did practically raise him after she got over the death of her sister and his mother.

“Come on, [Name]paw. I’ll take you to explore the border.” Whitestorm nudged you forward as you bounced a few times.

“This is so exciting!” You said though stilled as you looked down the thorn tunnel. You don’t remember anything outside of the tunnel and it was a mystery to you. Taking a hesitant step you moved through the tunnel as though anything could attack you while going out into the forest. Which it was true. Who knows what could be out there. Stories of fights with Shadowclan and Riverclan were bright in your mind as you came out into the bright sunshine. You expected your vision to clear and see screeching cats battling for food, but it was peaceful. There were flowers blooming, and butterflies dancing in the air.

“Wow…” You breathed and looked up to Whitestorm who chuckled slightly at your awe. He was going to take you to fourtrees and around the Shadowclan border. The river had been flooded recently and he didn’t want to risk anything.

It was nearly time for your warrior ceremony. Some of the others in the clan commented how close you were with Whitestorm, though most just chalked it up to she doesn’t really have anyone else to hang around besides the elders. Though you did love being with the elders, it was great being with Whitestorm. You felt connected to him, and you hoped it would stay like this when you became a warrior.

As Bluestar called the clan to gather, you blinked at Whitestorm. He was smiling, and you stood up. He didn’t… He said he would tell you when you were getting your warrior name.

Bluestar smiled softly as you as she beckoned you forward. She stepped down from the high rock while you moved forward.

“I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.” Bluestar had looked up to the sky as the first few stars of silverpelt began to show.

“[Name]paw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your own life?” You blinked wide eyes full of excitement.

“I do.” The words were clear as you looked up to your leader.

“Then,” Bluestar continued. “by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. [Name]paw, from this moment on you will be known as [Name]. StarClan honors your courage, and we welcome as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”

Cheers rose into the air as once again you were welcomed to the clan. just like last time, and you looked up to your mentor almost as if asking what to do now. Though Bluestar sort of interrupted reminding you of your silent vigil for the night in the middle of camp.

As everyone said goodnight for the time to sleep, you curled your tail around yourself to watch over camp. With a small smile you glued your eyes onto the thorn tunnel and awaited to alert the clan in case there was trouble. It was the only time you were allowed to do such during your virgil when becoming a warrior.

Everyone else knew they could rely on you so they all a chance to sleep peacefully. With open ears you listened for any sounds which could point to a sign of attack, or someone trying to infiltrate the clan.

As dawn approached, you were trying harder and harder to keep yourself awake when someone approached. You flicked your ears both to remind yourself of staying awake, and to tell them you knew they were there.

“The dawn patrol is going out, so you may make your place in the warriors den.” It was Redtail and you pulled yourself up from your stiff stance you kept all night. Yawning you thanked the warrior and dragged yourself to the warriors den. It was great to find out you were finally going to be sleeping with fellow warriors.

Once inside you ran into  Whitestorm who smiled at you wide, his eyes almost showed a bit of nervousness. Though, from what you didn’t know.

“Are you alright, Whitestorm?” You asked with a blink, before he shook his head. Touching noses to you once before smiling wide again.

“Before you get your nest, c-can I speak with you?” With a nod you suddenly felt more awake then you had all night. If something was wrong, you wanted to help.

As he led you over towards the dirt place for more privacy, you blinked as Whitestorm sat. Following lead, you too sat with him and he took in a breath as though this was hard for him. And suddenly you were afraid Whitestorm was going to tell you the two of you couldn’t be around one another as much anymore.

“[Name]p-... [Name] I… I just want to say right now I want to think of more than just a former apprentice.” Though this was much farther away from the words you were expecting.

“Wh...what?” You were kind of dumbfounded. You had been expecting him to totally reject you so your own reaction wasn’t exactly desired.

“I-It’s okay if you don’t think of me like this though-” Whitestorm began only for you to stand up and nuzzle up against him. Quieting the tom while a purr rose in your throat.

“No - I think I’ve been wanting this too… for far too long.” You murmured before the two of you went back to the warriors den. You were going to sleep until sunhigh, you knew that but Whitestorm said he would help you make his own nest larger since he was going to book it and try and catch up with the dawn patrol.


End file.
